The field of the disclosure relates generally to power distribution blocks, and more particularly to devices that maintain a position of an electrical component within the power distribution block.
Power distribution blocks are known which may accommodate electrical components, i.e. fuses, circuit breakers, and relay switches, in a single unit, and thus provide both overcurrent protection and convenient switching of power. At least one such power distribution block, sometimes referred to as a vehicle electrical center (VEC) is commercially available from Cooper/Bussmann of St. Louis, Mo. Electrical components are typically held within their respective terminals via a friction fit arrangement and/or a biasing contact device. Known power distribution block are, however, disadvantaged in certain aspects.